Nightmare
by Loverboys
Summary: Dean Winchester Smut!


Your eyes shot open when you felt your bed shift on the left side of your bed. You slowly lifted your hand towards your bedside table to grab the gun. In one swift move, your gun was aiming with Dean's head. You were straddling him which made him smile. "I knew you'd come around."

"Dean what the fuck are you doing in my bed?" You climbed off him and put the gun on the bedside table again. Reluctantly, Dean propped himself on his elbows trying to explain. "I had a nightmare?" He said. You looked down his chest. "What? And the monster took your shirt and dragged you into my bed?" You chuckled. Dean blushed a bit.

You got out of bed to open the window when you were interrupted. "You know what Y/N? I didn't have a nightmare." You turned around to find Dean standing in front of you. "I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about you!" Dean walked closer to you, backing you up to the wall. "I want to be inside you, filling up every inch of you…I want you to beg for it." He thrust his hips against your waist, letting you feel his hard member, trying to free itself from its confinements.

You gasped as Dean's warm lips met your neck, sucking on the tender flesh, making sure to leave a mark. Without hesitation, you wrapped your legs around Dean's waist grinding into him. You felt his hard dick against your already-wet sex. There was little material between the two of you so Dean being Dean tore off your clothes right off, together with his. He laid you on the warm bed, his hands roamed all over your body. His warm lips planted kisses down your chest, your belly until he reached your soaking wet sex.

The tip of his tongue started to licked your clit, sending shivers up and down your spine. You felt yourself getting warmer and warmer as Dean started to suck slowly on your clit. He moved his tongue to your entrance that was throbbing for him to get inside you. Your moans filled the room, your hands balled the sheets. "Dean! Oh fuck! Right there baby!" You moaned as his tongue darted in and out of you. His hands slid up to your breasts to knead them, flicking and pinching your nipples between his index and thumb, sending waves of heat throughout your body.

You whimpered as you felt Dean's tongue leaving your core, leaving you empty. He climbed on top of you, taking his time to suck on each breast, grazing against each one giving them equal attention. You ground yourself against Dean, wanting him inside you. His muscular arms ran down your waist and took a tight grip on your thighs spreading them wide open, positioning himself at your wet sex. The feeling of him slowly entering you, inch by inch, had you moaning his name.

You were spread eagle in front of him and by the look on your face, you wanted him to move. HIs eyes were black, blown with lust, his skin was glowing with the sweat that rolled down his forehead, down his abs. You held on tightly to his strong arms, digging your nails in his flesh, making him groan. Slowly, Dean started thrusting his hips. Your skin slapped together, filling up the room with your moans. "Dean…faster!" You pleaded as you wrapped your legs around him, trying to push him deeper.

He obliged. His thrusts got sloppier, faster and deeper, hitting your g spot perfectly. Your breath got hitched in your throat and a wave of heat got control of your body. "Shit Y/N!" Dean cursed as he felt you tighten around him. "Oh fuck." He looked down at you, your breasts bouncing with each thrust. Dean's eyes met yours, as you came together. The warm cum slid down your thighs as you rode out your orgasm.

Dean pressed a kiss on your forehead as he saw you writhing under him. It was the best orgasm you've ever had. You opened your eyes gently to see Dean smiling, his beautiful yes gazing at you. "You're beautiful." With his index finger, he removed a strand of hair away from your face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"You tell me Dean. I think I won't be able to walk for at least a week. That means that you' re going to get me what I want." You giggled.

"Sure," He scoffed. "I'm going to get some pie. Want some?" He got out of you and put on his underwear. As soon as he opened the door, Castiel fell forward. He looked at Dean. "I heard Y/N screaming so I came to the rescue.


End file.
